The View of Life From A Book
by xXEm0Panda808Xx
Summary: Jessie Augustin is a regular girl who cares for her little sister and loves to write. She begins to write a story about a man named Sherlock Holmes and his friend and partner in crime John Watson. Then suddenly wakes up in her characters bed the world they live in. AU OFC, NO SLASH
1. Prologue

Prologue

Long time ago, Jessie Augustin believed that she was adopted, that she wasn't who they said she was. Jessie loathed her life. It was all oh so boring, sometimes she wanted to shoot the walls. She hated, and still do hate her family. They are so pathetic, useless and spineless mess of human emotions. You can say she's a sociopath, heartless, emotionless, the most common is uncaring son of bitch. Though Jessie couldn't say that it wasn't all true, but she didn't say that they were right, ya know. There was a point in her life, well multiple points in her life where she thought life ain't worth it. Don't get me wrong, Jessie wasn't one of those sorry ass, self observant people who cut themselves in depression. Please, she is self observant, but she like the thought of living.

When she meant that life wasn't worth it, Jessie meant that it was stupid, it didn't deserve the effort to 'mingle', or be 'social'. Thats when she started writing stories. Fiction really, but every time Jessie started a project it ended up not finished, which really annoyed her. Then Jessie started writing her own version of the Sherlock Holmes series. Before Jessie didn't really give it attention, or effort in it, but later on she started working on it whenever she had time. Jessie strangely ended up falling in love with my own characters. Like they were her own. What the hell, they're just fictional characters, she thought.

One day Jessie locked herself in her own room. She didn't want to talk, let alone see her own family. So pathetic they are, Jessie thought. The whole day Jessie was working on her sherlock project. She didn't have a title for it yet, since it's just random free writing. Just thoughts and ideas of the characters. In the story Jessie didn't really describe what the characters look like or sound like, though in her mind she knew what they look and sounded. Meanwhile Jessie was working on the senseless story, her brother Jeffrey is fighting with their uncle Jonathan. Something about work, she thought it was stupid and senseless to fight over this especially to Jeffrey, he won't get it through his thick skull. And personally she thought their uncle shouldn't be lecturing about jobs or money since he doesn't have either, just stupid. Jessie misses her other brothers; Alex, Henry, and Joel. Henry is in the military doing a tour, somewhere in the middle east; Joel is a doctor in europe, in italy she thinks; and Alex is a scholar, also in europe or asia. Both gone, left her with this sorry of an excuse of a family, let alone human beings.

Reality sucks, she thought. She wished this place was some dream and she would wake up in some place with much better family, but with Alex, Henry, Joel, Jeffery and little Alaina; her little sister. while everybody is gone or fighting, Jessie takes care of Alaina. When Alaina was born Alex, Henry, and Joel were already going off to college or finishing high school. Which left her and Jeffrey to take care of Alaina, since her father is an alcoholic after mom died. Jeffrey barely helps, so it's left to Jessie to take care of her. Jessie had to finish school early, get a job and go to college. Her father has a job, but it only pays minimum wage. So here she was, working three jobs and getting a degree in psychology, art, culinary and folklore. Jessie does these things not just for herself, but for Alaina so then she'll know that shes loved growing up.

Jessie was typing her story into her laptop, where she keep most of her writing projects, the more adult stories. The ones she write on paper, that are scattered all over my bedroom floor, are the ones Jessie writes of Alaina to read. In the middle of her writing she hears a light knock on her door. Jessie opens her door and see a little girl with dark brown hair, pale skin, light pink lips and green eyes; wearing a navy blue dress with pastel colored flowers, holding a brown teddy bear with a pink ribbon tied around its neck. Jessie goes on her knees, making her height smaller than Alaina. Jessie puts both her hands on the little girls shoulders, giving her a slight smile and pull her in a hug. Alaina wraps her small arms around Jessie's neck with her bear in one hand. Jessie then picks Alaina up, closing the door behind herself; walking to her bed she places Alaina there, sitting at her desk thats next to the bed. She gives Alaina another slight smile before turning back to work on her writing once more. For a while Alaina sits there playing with her bear, falling asleep then waking up continuously. She then pull on Jessie's sleeve of her marvel comic t-shirt. Alaina look towards the wall opposite of her, there hanging on the wall is Jessie's acoustic guitar. Jessie pushes her rolling chair away from my desk towards the guitar, she then rolls herself back to the bedside with the guitar in hand. Before playing Jessie check it if its tune, then she start playing and singing 'Gone, gone, gone' by Phillip Phillips.

When life leaves you high and dry

I'll be at your door tonight

If you need help, if you need help.

I'll shut down the city lights,

I'll lie, cheat; i'll beg and bribe

to make you well, to make you well

When enemies are at your door

I'll carry you away for more

If you need help, if you need help.

Your hope dangling by a string

I'll share in your suffering

To make you well, to make you well

Give me reasons to believe

That you would do

The same for me

And i would do it for you, for you

Baby i'm not moving on

I love you long after you're gone

For you, for you

You would never sleep alone

I love you long after you're gone

And long after you're

Gone, gone, gone.

When you fall like a statue

I'm gon' be there to catch you

Put you on your feet

You on your feet.

And if your heart is empty

Not a thing will prevent me

Tell me what you need

What do you need.

I surrender honestly

You've always done the

Same for me

So i would do it for you, for you

Baby i'm not moving on

I love you long after you're gone

For you, for you

You would never sleep alone

I love you long after you're gone

And long after you're

Gone, gone, gone

You're my backbone,

you're my cornerstone.

You're my crutch when my

legs stop moving.

You're my headstart,

you're my rugged heart

You're the pokes that

I've always needed.

Like a drum baby don't

stop beating

Like a drum baby don't

stop beating

Like a drum baby don't

stop beating

Like a drum my heart

never stops beating

For you, for you

Baby i'm not moving on

I love you long after you're gone

For you, for you

You would never sleep alone

I love you long after you're gone

For you, for you

Baby i'm not moving on

I love you long after you're gone

For you, for you

You would never sleep alone

I love you long,

long after you're gone

Like a drum baby don't

stop beating

Like a drum baby don't

stop beating

Like a drum baby don't

stop beating

Like a drum my heart

never stops beating for you.

And long after you're

gone, gone gone

I love you long after you're

gone, gone, gone.

As Jessie finished the song Alaina was fast asleep, cuddling with her teddy bear. Jessie puts the guitar away and went back to writing. She lightly touched one of the charms she has on her necklace, the one Alaina gave to her; a brown teddy bear with a pink bow, one that matched Alaina's stuff bear. Next to it where a navy blue shield, a silver scroll, a black stethoscope, a beige bat, a gold music note and two moonstone rings that connected. They all hang from a silver chain, each charm represents each person she considered as family. The shield being Henry, the scroll being Alex; the stethoscope, Joel; the bat, Jeffrey; the music note being Jessie and the two rings are her parents.

After a few hours, it was already 9pm. Jessie picked up Alaina and carried her to her bedroom, laying Alaina in her bed. Jessie then covered Alaina with her pink princess quilt, when Jessie was about to turn off the light next to her, Alaina pulled on her sleeve once again. Jessie looked down at Alaina's sleepy face, she held her teddy bear towards Jessie. Jessie gave her soft smile and shook head and lightly pushed Alaina's teddy bear back to her. Jessie then pointed to the charm on the necklace, giving her a bigger smile; Alaina then returned the smile with one of her own and fell back to sleep. Jessie kissed her on her forehead, turning the light off then walking away closing the door, leaving it slightly open. Jessie went back to her room continuing her work. Hours pass by, Jessie looked at the time on the laptop screen, it's 12:30am. She saved her work, closing the laptop. Jessie then layed in bed not covering herself, thinking what it would be like to be a character in her own story. As Jessie's father's truck pulls up in the driveway, the headlights light up her room and disappears as he turns off the truck. She turns on her side, facing the wall; disappointed in her own father for coming home drunk once again. Jessie slowly lets the dark unconsciousness take over, a few seconds later she's fast asleep. Little did I know that her whole life was going to be turned upside down

.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Story of the Author and Characters Life

Jessie slowly wakes up, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face. She then turns her body into the bed, her head in the pillow. Jessie inhales deeply, and then snaps her eyes open_. This ain't my sent, nor is it my bed!_ She thought. Not moving, Jessie looks to her side, and then the other side. _Let alone my room! Where the hell am I!?_ Jessie asked herself. She was then tackled out of the white sheeted bed onto the wooden floor.

A man had pinned her against him, he was behind her. Jessie automatically started fighting against the man's tight grip. She stepped onto his foot, grabbed him in the side with her elbow and head butted him from the back of her head, his grip loosened. Jessie then flipped the man over her shoulder; he landed on his ass, before he could get up Jessie got him in a headlock. Jessie was glad Henry taught her some martial arts before leaving; even Jeffrey taught her a few fighting moves also. Jessie was then pulled from behind by a shorter man. She struggled, but he had much more strength than the other. Obvious military or something like that, Jessie thought.

When the taller man stood up and faced Jessie, her whole body froze. He had mop of dark brown curls, pale skin, and electric blue eyes. He wore a silk, purple dress shirt with black dress pants and belt. Jessie then turned her head to the side and looked at the man who was holding onto her. He had short sandy, blonde hair, and had a button nose. This man wore a light blue plaid button up shirt with a light brown cardigan and dark brown pants. His grip loosened, Jessie quickly slipped out of his grip and stepped away from the two men.

The two took a step towards her; Jessie put her hands up; fear and confusion in her eyes, mostly confusion. _This can't be happening!?_ It was obvious the two could sense Jessie was confused as them, maybe more, and scared. The two then relaxed their bodies, the shorter man put his hands up, showing he wasn't going to hurt her. Jessie then relaxed, but only a little. She put her hands down and stood up a little straighter.

"My name is John Watson, this here is-." The shorter man introduced himself but was cut off the taller man.

"Sherlock Holmes." The taller man said curtly. Jessie exhaled a deep breath she was holding through her nose. _Damn it! I was hoping they weren't going to say that_. Sherlock looked at Jessie with hawk like eyes; she knew what he was doing. Jessie shook her head in disbelief, though she already knew they weren't lying. _God damn it! Please let this be a dream!?_ Jessie hoped, she then relaxed her body a little more but let her shoulders slump in disappointment. Jessie paused for a minute then she place a hand on one hip and her head in the other hand. Jessie mumbles things to herself, earning confused looks from John and Sherlock.

"I need a place to sit and maybe a cup of tea." Jessie mumbles a little louder.

"Of course." John answers as he's leading Jessie into the Living, going through a small, strange hallway that connected the bedroom she was, into the kitchen. Through the open kitchen door was the living room. Everything was exactly how Jessie imagined it in her mind. There she sat in John's soft armchair as John went in the kitchen to make some tea. Sherlock sat in his leather armchair that sat across Jessie. He leans back, his elbows on the arms of the chair, fingers lightly touching under his chin. Sherlock looks at Jessie with his sharp eyes, deducing her, trying to figure who she is, his signature thinking or observing look. Jessie sits there uncomfortably under Sherlock's gaze. As Jessie felt like she was about to stand up and run, John comes in with a tray of tea and places it on top of the table next to her.

"How many?" John asks in a low and calm voice. Jessie snaps her head towards him; she looks at the tea then back at him with a slight smile.

"Three please." Jessie answers, John and Sherlock look at her with a slight confused looks. Jessie then looks at both of them with a blank look. John continues fixing the teas; after finishing he hands Jessie her cup of tea.

"Be Careful it's a bit hot." John warns Jessie. She takes the steaming hot cup in her bare hands and sips some of the tea. Jessie then smiles slightly to John once again and nodded her head.

"It's fine." Jessie tells him, then turning her attention back to Sherlock. John then stands next to Sherlock.

"May I ask, but who are you and why were you in Sherlock's bed?" John asks Jessie. So that's Sherlock's bed I was in, weird, Jessie thought. Before she could say answer Sherlock spoke.

"Late twenties; American obviously, but where? Vermont? No, Maine. Lives with approximately five people. Still in college; the callouses on your hands and fingers indicates you're a writer or artist, probably both, and you play a stringed instrument, guitar. You're fairly slender and curvy but you do have muscle means you barely eat but exercise occasionally. Your voice is husked, smoker. You don't know how you got here or why you're here, you obviously confused, but when you saw me and John you were surprised, you know who we are but we don't know you. Now that's a mystery. So who is she?" Sherlock finished as he lays his arms on the arms of his chair. Jessie stares at him in awe. I know he can deduce people, but did I really write him this good? Jessie questioned herself, not remembering most of what she wrote.

"W-what?" Jessie stuttered, confused by his question, She sits up a little in the seat.

"Who is she? You're Daughter." Sherlock asks again, this time with more anticipation and irritation in his voice.

"Daughter?" Jessie asks, still confused. Sherlock then has a confused look, so does John but its more for Sherlock. Jessie pauses for a minute, thinking what Sherlock meant by 'daughter'. Then she knew who Sherlock meant by 'daughter'.

"Oh Alaina, she's not my daughter." Jessie answers; Sherlock tilts his head slightly to the side in confusion.

"Alaina is my little sister. Though I guess you can say she like my daughter since I'm practically the only one who takes care of her." Jessie answers once again Sherlock's silent question. Jessie inhales deeply before speaking.

"My name is Jessie Augustin. I'm twenty-two; yes I live in America, Maine; I live with three people; I'm about to finish college; I am a writer and artist, though I do most of my writing on the computer. I do play the guitar, acoustic to be precise; I do exercise occasionally but I eat all the time, probably because I do the cooking in the house." Jessie finished, sipping her tea and leaning back into the chair. John smiles at Jessie and Sherlock just looks at her with a blank look, though she know he's mad at himself for getting three things wrong, just three little things.

"Though that doesn't answer one question. How do you know us?" John ask, his smile gone. Jessie sighs, not making eye contact with either of them. Then she looks up at both of them in the eye.

"You won't believe me if I told you." Jessie told them, Sherlock slightly smirks.

"Try us." He says. Jessie sighs again shaking my head.

"The reason I recognizes the both of you is because," she paused to take a breath again before continuing, "because the two of you are fictional characters in a series that I write." Jessie finish letting go of a breath she held in. Sherlock jaws tenses; Jessie bite her lip, nervous of what was going to happen next. Sherlock then stands up and paces around thinking. He knows Jessie wasn't lying about anything. Jessie then sips her tea once again.

"Hard to believe, I know." Jessie stated, and then Sherlock brings his attention back to Jessie. Sherlock leans back into his armchair, in this thinking/ observing pose.

"Interesting." John looks at him in surprise, disbelief and confusion. He then looks at Jessie for second then snaps his attention back to Sherlock.

"You actually believe her? You think she's from a Parallel Universe?" John asks with disbelief in his voice.

"Well she wasn't lying. First, it's 'Alternate' Universe; second she's not just from an Alternate Universe, she created one." Sherlock corrected, looking up at John. Jessie sat there quietly sipping her tea, before she knew it the tea in my cup was gone, Jessie was afraid to pour herself another cup; Jessie just sat there biting her bottom lip. She looked in the empty tea cup spazzing out, Jessie then looked up from the tea cup, both men staring at her. John looks back at Sherlock.

"A creator of an Alternate Universe!?"

"Hey believe me when I say this, I don't believe it either." Jessie stated, John turns to look at her once more before storming off out of the flat. Jessie looks towards the way John left, then to Sherlock with a confused look.

"Ain't you supposed to be the one walking off, seriously, I expected you to be the skeptical one." Jessie told Sherlock honestly. He just shrugs and leans towards me.

"A whole universe created by a simple college student's imagination." He stated to himself aloud; a little insulted, Jessie just let it pass for the time being.

"Well, I don't think a simple, ordinary college student could create an Alternate Universe with their simple mind, don't you think?" Jessie retorted with a sly smile. Sherlock returns the sly smile with his own. Jessie then refilled her cup with tea; she lifted the empty tea cup that sat next to the teapot, asking silently if he wanted a cup of tea. Sherlock nodded once as reply. I held up two fingers, asking how many sugars he wanted. He nodded once again. Jessie fixed his tea then gently handed him his tea. They sat there silently, drinking the tea. After Sherlock was done with his tea he went into the kitchen and started to work on an experiment. Jessie sat there drinking her tea still, not really thinking about anything. Then the door opened, John stood there much calmer than before. Jessie gets up and starts serving John a cup of tea. She gestured him to sit in his chair and drink tea. He gladly takes the tea and sits down; Jessie sits across of him in Sherlock's chair. When Jessie sat down she was a bit surprised, that the chair was still a little bit warm when Sherlock sat here. There was once again silence.

"Who am I based on in your life?" John suddenly asks. Jessie looks at him with a confused look.

"Sometimes when an author or writer, write a story with fictional characters, the characters are somewhat based on people in the author's life." Jessie nodded, now understanding his question.

"I never gave it really any thought. I guess Henry, my oldest brother; you see he's also in the military on a tour. I don't know really where, but in the Middle East. Though you don't really look like him, maybe a little. You're a doctor also; my other brother Joel is a doctor too. So I guess you're based on my two brothers Joel and Henry." Jessie answered John's question. He gives her a big gentle smile, Jessie return the smile with my own. The conversation Jessie and John was having caught Sherlock's attention slightly, though keeping quiet.

"So, who is Sherlock based on?' John asked, this certainly caught Sherlock's attention. Sherlock stood up and stand in the door frame that separated the kitchen to the living room. Jessie turns around and observes Sherlock. Jessie remembered some things from her writing, Sherlock's stubborn, rude, selfish, emotionless personality. I don't know anyone with that kind of personality, she thought. Then Jessie thought about Sherlock's knowledge, then his appearance. Jessie gasps, realizing who he was based on. She started to giggle, turning away from Sherlock. Jessie puts her hand on her mouth trying not to laugh aloud, closing her eyes trying to get the thought out of her head. John and Sherlock gave her a confused look. Sherlock then walked over and stood in front of Jessie. She kept her eyes closed, sitting up a little more, Jessie placed her hands on top of her lap. Jessie took a few deep breaths before opening her eyes and looking at Sherlock in his eyes. Jessie kept a blank expression; she took in a deep breath and busted out laughing. This earned her more confused and strange looks, Jessie calmed her once more and looked at Sherlock not laughing this time.

"I never really noticed it till now," Jessie paused so she could take a breather before she started laughing again, "Sherlock, I guess you're knowledge is based on my Brother Alex's knowledge since he's some scholar." Jessie held a finger up, indicating she wasn't finished. She started to giggle again, though Jessie got it under control once more.

"And? What else?" Sherlock asked with anticipation, irritation and curiosity in his voice.

"You also represent my little sister Alaina." Jessie started laughing but this time John joined her. Sherlock gave the two a sour look, which made Jessie laugh more since Alaina would make the same face when she or one of the older brothers teased her. Jessie stopped laughing and had a kind smile on; subconsciously she touched the charm Alaina gave her. Jessie eyes widen realizing she had to go back to Alaina. John noticed Jessie's change in mood and gave her a concern look. Jessie started hyperventilating; John was at her side rubbing her back, cooing Jessie to calm herself. Sherlock just gave Jessie a confused look. She slightly calmed herself.

"I need to get back. I have to get back to Alaina; gosh she must be so scared and worried why I'm not there." Jessie put her head into her hands, trying to calm herself. The real thought running through Jessie's head was, _God I hope she doesn't think I left her, abandoned her_. Jessie felt another hand placed itself on her shoulder, this wave of immense warmth washed over her, immediately Jessie felt calm and started to breathe normally. Jessie looked up and there was Sherlock, but she could have sworn she saw Alaina. Jessie looked at Sherlock with wide eyes, which were full of sadness, love, passion and determination. Sherlock slightly tilted his head in confusion. Jessie then looked away from Sherlock, hiding behind her hair. Before Sherlock could say anything the door opened, Mycroft and some of his men came barging in.

Sherlock and John suddenly stood up; Sherlock had a mad and annoyed look on his face and in his eyes. John was more worried, _but for what for?_ Then Mrs. Hudson came in after.

"I'm so sorry Sherlock and John, he just came barging in and headed straight towards your flat." Mrs. Hudson apologized to the two.

"What are you doing here Mycroft?" Sherlock asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Where here for her." Mycroft simply said, and then two of the men in black suits quickly walked towards Jessie, Grabbed her and then lifted her out of the chair, dragging Jessie towards Mycroft. Once the men had a hold of Jessie's wrist she hit one in the gut with her elbow and kicked the other in the place that hurts the most and then his face. The man who she hit with her elbow came up behind her and got a hold of both her arms. John tried to help Jessie but one of Mycroft men held him back. Jessie was now standing in front of Mycroft; she struggled against the two men in black's hold, but failed. Mycroft looked at Jessie with familiarity then looked away; Sherlock on the other hand was observing the scene and caught the familiarity in Mycroft's eyes.

"You know her don't you?" Sherlock asked, though it sounded more like a statement that a question. Mycroft ignored Sherlock's statement and turned around to leave. The two men started to drag Jessie along and out of the door.

"Mycroft!" Sherlock called out to his older brother, Mycroft then turned around and faced his brother.

"And what if I did, it does not matter. She needs proper protection."

"Who died and made you king of the fucking hill!? If anyone decides I need 'proper' protection, it should be me." Jessie retorted angrily and once again struggled against the men's grip. Mycroft then turned around, facing Jessie. He looked straight into her eyes as she mirrored his action, then suddenly Mycroft expression softened and gave in.

"Fine, where would you like to stay with?" He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice, kind of like when he talks and gives what Sherlock wants.

"John and Sherlock. I did appear out of nowhere in Sherlock's bed." Jessie simply answered. Mycroft looked at Jessie with a strange look then sighed deeply.

"Well looks like you have another flat mate little brother."

* * *

**A/N: **_Hello my readers and fellow writers! It's been a while since I written my last fanfic that is still incomplete. So if my grammar is wrong or spelling do tell and do enjoy my story. And if you are wondering why I rated it M, its probably for foul language (obviously), I might put in a little smut in there ;), and etc. So yea READ IT, COMMENT, LOVE IT ._


End file.
